


Real Life Fairytale

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chris Evans is a GREAT bro, Dating, F/M, Hook-Up, Jeremy will never trust Rob again, Light Angst, Robert spoils the girls he dates, Robert's a charmer, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keylee Renner was just going to have lunch with her big brother.  She was not going to fall in love with Robert Downey Jr, no way was that happening.  Minus the fact that it totally did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Lunch date

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please let me know!

Real Life Fairytale

I waved my badge to security before making my way to my brother, Jeremy Renner’s trailer.  Before I reached his trailer though I was stopped by Robert Downey Jr. 

 

“Hey, you are totally new.  Have I met you before?”  Robert extended his hand to me.  “Robert Downey Jr, what’s your name sweetheart?”

 

I took his hand and shook it not wanting to be rude.  “Keylee Renner, no we haven’t met before.”

 

Robert raised an eyebrow.  “Wait Renner?  Are you related to Jeremy?  The guy playing Hawkeye.”

 

Before I could answer Jeremy came up behind me and threw an arm around my shoulders.  “Yup, my little sister Downey so, don’t get any funny ideas.  Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?”

 

I grinned at my older brother.  “Did you forget about our lunch date?”

 

Jeremy pursed his lips together.  “Sorry, I totally did forget.  I already ate, had to squeeze it in between shoots.”

 

I rolled my eyes stepping away from Jeremy.  “Thanks for giving me the heads up before I drove all the way out here for nothing.”

 

“I would love to take you to lunch.  Make sure your trip wasn’t for nothing.”  Robert offered grinning at me.  I stole a glance at Jeremy who shrugged.

 

“Alright sure, though I have no idea why you would want too.”

 

Robert just grinned and dropped an arm around my shoulders.  “You are insanely beautiful, why wouldn’t I want too?”

 

Jeremy’s mouth dropped open as I smiled softly at Robert’s comment.  “Wait you can’t just hit on my sister she’s-“

 

The rest of his response fell on deaf ears as Robert lead me off the set.  We got a few stares and of course Jeremy tried to follow us but he got stopped by make-up who dragged him off.  Once we were out at the parking lot Robert turned to me. 

 

“Your car or mine?”

 

“Yours.”  I leveled shoving my keys further down into my purse. 

 

“Good choice darling.”  Robert led me to his car which of course didn’t disappoint.  He opened the door and leaned over grinning like a mad man as he handed me my seatbelt.  I swatted his hand away playfully and grabbed the seatbelt myself.  As we drove to the restaurant Robert asked me question after question about myself and my family.  He asked my age(23), if I had a boyfriend (no), how many years between Jeremy and myself (19, we had different moms), If I went to school and what I was studying( graduated, UCLA, a dancing degree), my favorite color (red), and where I worked (Cheetahs, that got a raised eyebrow and a devilish grin).

When we got to the restaurant I saw paparazzi was already there.  Robert reached into the back seat and tossed me a hoodie. 

 

“Here put this on.  Also when we get out keep your head down.”  Robert gave me a small smile.  I grinned seeing the jacket was an Ironman jacket.  I pulled it over my head and tossed the hood over my head before following Robert into the restaurant keeping my head down.

 

Once we were seated I removed the hood but kept the jacket on (I was cold and it smelled _so good_ ). 

 

“Is your life normally this insane?”  I questioned sitting down in the chair Robert had pulled out for me.

 

Robert flashed me a sideways grin as he sat in his own chair.  “It is always this insane.  What would you like to drink?” 

 

“A water would be great.  I’m just going to go to the restroom real quick.”  I grabbed my purse before heading to the bathroom.  Once inside the restroom I grabbed my phone and composed a quick text to my best friend Lily.

 

‘I think I’m on a date with RDJ right now!!’

 

**‘Are you serious?  OMG!  Wait, what do you mean you think?  Either you are or you aren’t.’**

I grinned at my best friend’s response.

 

‘Well, I was supposed to go to lunch with Jere but, he had to bail so RDJ offered to have lunch with me so yea…’

 

**‘Then ASK HIM! BTW I don’t believe you hoe :P’**

I laughed and fixed my hair and make-up before going back to the table.  “So, my best friend doesn’t believe I’m having lunch with you.”  I sat down and took a sip of my water.

 

“Then let’s take a picture so she can be proven wrong.”  I pulled my phone out and Robert leaned closer to me so he was in the phone pictures frame.  “I’m going to do something but, don’t freak out ok?”

 

That was the only warning I got before Robert’s lips were pressed to my cheek.  I heard the shutter noise go off on my phone and then Robert pulled his lips away.  I was way too stunned to say or do anything other than stare at Robert.


	2. Is that my brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert sees where Keylee works! Also I see Keylee looking physically like Megan Fox, expect her eyes are like a crystal blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I have never been to a strip club, hopefully I did the scene alright, it's been forever since I have written any type of smut! Please review and let me know what you think.

*Robert’s POV*

I grinned at Keylee before quickly texting the picture to my phone. I sent a quick text off to Jeremy with the picture and the words,’ Oops, I think I broke her…?’ written underneath it. Keylee was still sitting in shock when the waiter came to take our order so I ordered a burger for her hoping she liked it. I touched her arm lightly and pushed her water towards her. 

“Here darling drink some water. It will help.”

Keylee took a long sip staring me down. “You kissed me?” It came out sounding like a question.

“Well technically it was a quick peck on the cheek. A real kiss from me would have stopped your heart.” I flashed her one of my award winning smiles. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No..” Keylee drawled out searching my face for something. “Just because I’m a dancer doesn’t mean I’m going to sleep with you.”

“I really hoped you wouldn’t just jump into bed with me. That would make this whole dating you thing go boring rather quickly.” I smirked taking a sip of my iced tea.

“Are you doing this because no one set will sleep with you?” 

“Oh is that so? I’m pretty sure I could get Evans to sleep with me. He has a huge man crush don’t you think? Also no, I am doing this because from the moment I saw your picture in Jeremy’s trailer I knew you were beautiful and I wanted to get to know you.”

“I’m twenty three years younger than you.” Keylee’s response came out as an accusation.

I shook my head smiling at her. “Yes, you are is that a problem? It’s not a problem for me.”

“My brother would be totally pissed. Come to think of it so would my dad.” Keylee mused and grinned when the waiter put her burger in front of her.

“I’m a very good choice if you want to piss people off. Though I would hope you would actually want to date me.”

Keylee smiled softly and took a bite of her burger. “I might decide to date you but it will take more than one lunch date for me to agree.”

I grinned and winked at her. “Oh trust me, I plan to take you on so many dates that the magazines will be dying to know who you are.”

Keylee let out a laugh shaking her head. “Alright deal.”

“So, how about a late dinner with me tonight? Say nine o’clock?” 

Keylee shook her head. “Sorry, I have to work tonight. I get off at three if you want to grab breakfast though?”

I nodded. “I can do that, today was our last day of filming.”

We finished our lunch and I took Keylee back to the set so she could get her car. Once I saw her off safely I went running back on set excitement rolling off me in waves. 

“Yo, Rob what’s up with you?” Chris Evans hollered as I ran towards him.

“I have an amazing date with a beautiful woman tonight. Well more like tomorrow morning but, I plan to surprise her at her work tonight.” I skidded to a stop and whipped out my phone. I pulled up the picture of Keylee and I showing it to Evans.

“She’s really pretty.” Evans nodded at me.

“Hey, let’s make a boys night out tonight. Get Ruffalo, Hemsworth, Renner, and Hiddleston in on it.” I threw my hands wide bouncing from one foot to the other grinning.

“Wait where are we going?” Scarlett asked coming up with Jeremy, both still in custom.

“Well, I was just saying that we should have a guy’s night and go to a strip club but, if you want to come you can.” 

Scarlett shook her head. “Yea, no I think I will pass.”

“Which club?” Mark Ruffalo asked coming up with Tom and Chris Hemsworth. 

“Cheetah, it’s like one of the best strip clubs around.”

“That’s not a strip club it’s a gentlemen’s club.” Jeremy stated defensively. 

I waved a hand dismissively at him before turning to the Evans and Hemsworth. “The girls technically aren’t naked, they wear g strings and a bikini top. You can totally get a lap dance though.”

“You don’t drink though? So, how is a strip, oh sorry gentlemen’s club going to be fun for you?” Mark questioned correcting himself when Jeremy sent him a glare.

“Ok first of all females are hot, and I will be fine with no alcohol so, who wants to go?”

“I’m so in!” Evans grinned at me. 

“Let’s see hot females? Yea, I’m in.” Tom grinned slapping high fives with Evans.

“I have to ask my wife but, I think she’ll be fine with it.” Mark threw me a grin.

“Come on Hemsworth, you totally have to come! Don’t chicken out! Bros before hoes.” Evans yelled slapping Hemsworth on the back.

“Yea, fine I’ll go but if my wife yells at me it’s all your fault Evans.” 

“Yes! Jeremy you coming with us?” Evans asked as he threw himself on Hemsworth’s back.

Jeremy grinned. “Yea, I guess so. So, Robert tell me how did lunch with my little sis go? You totally didn’t have to take her though.”

I grinned. “It was very nice, she’s incredibly funny.” 

Jeremy gave me a questioning glance. “You mean she actually spoke? Normally around my celebrity friends she’s like a little mouse.”

I smiled sweetly at Jeremy. “She was very open and quite talkative actually.”

“Huh.” Jeremy shook his head and turned to say goodbye to Scarlett. 

“So, what time are we meeting up and where are we meeting?” Evans asked excitement spread across his face.

“My house ten o’clock, anyone not there by eleven is getting left behind. See ya guys then.” I turned to head home before our big night. 

Later that night after everyone had gathered at my house I turned to Evans. 

“Did you bring the jack daniels?” I asked him dragging out my favorite soda. 

“Of course, pregame!” Evans shouted pulling the bottle from a brown bag.

I set up shot glasses and poured my soda into one shot glass, while Evans poured the alcohol in the rest of the shot glasses. We all toasted and just started goofing off until it was time to leave. 

We all piled into my car and drove to the club. Once we got to the door we were waved in no problems and not having to pay the cover charge. I grinned seeing Keylee on the stage dancing on the pole in the middle. 

“Seriously! Guys, can we go to another club?” Jeremy pleaded looking at the floor.

I laughed and shoved Jeremy’s chest lightly. “Oh Renner, she’s clothed it’s like a swimsuit. Alas don’t worry I plan to keep her busy all night by giving me lap dances. Go nuts guys, just text me if you are ready to leave.” 

All the guys agreed and Mark drug Jeremy over to the opposite side of the club and paid for him to have a lap dance by a beautiful mixed girl.

I walked up to Keylee and grinned at her. “So, how much to keep you for the rest of the night?” 

Keylee raised an eyebrow and threw her ass down in my face before throwing her head over her shoulder. “You couldn’t afford me for the rest of the night.” She giggled at me before slowly dragging her ass back up.

“Try me, I’m a multi-million dollar actor.” I shot back grinning and keeping my eyes trained on her body.

Keylee grinned before hoping off the stage and dragging me into a private room. She shoved me down on a chair and swung one leg over the arm of the chair. “Oh trust me, I know for a fact you couldn’t afford me.” Her little smirk made all my blood rush to my cock.

“Why do you say that?” I asked breathlessly. 

“My dances come at a very high price.” Her ass was now grinding into my cock. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and locked eyes with me.

“Oh? What price is that? My soul? You already have it sweetheart.” I so wanted to touch her but I knew the correct manners.

Keylee grinned at me. “Oh no, my price is your heart. After I give you this full dance you will be ruined for life. You won’t want a dance from another woman ever again. You can touch me if you want Rob.” Her breathe was now hot on my ear. 

I grinned and slid my hands over her hips. She ground her ass into my crotch and I moaned. “You can totally have my heart anytime you want it.” I squirmed and reached into my back pocket pulling out a stack of bills from my pocket. I tossed them on the table. “That’s a thousand dollars. Think I can have you for the rest of the night and every night this week?”

Keylee eyed the money like it was dirty. “I’m not a whore.” Was her only comment.

I softly reached up and cupped Keylee’s chin pulling her face so she could look me in the eyes. “I know that Key, I want to have you every night this week and if it makes you feel better that I give you the money you would be missing out on I will.”

“You don’t have too.” Keylee went back to dancing. 

“I know that but, I want too. So, what do you say can I have you every night this week?”

“Yea sure, why not? I will call out for the rest of the week. The club might suffer, I’m their best dancer.”

I grinned wildly. “Oh trust me my cock can tell that.” 

Keylee let out a laugh and threw her head back. “Wait, is that my brother?” She asked looking back at me.

“Um..yes? We dragged him out as a guy’s night tonight.”

“He’s never seen me in this type of environment. He’s probably scarred for life.” 

“He’ll be fine, look he seems happy with that girl.”

Keylee shook her head and stood up, she walked over to the door and shut it with force, and she turned around and grinned at me. 

“What are you doing huh?” I asked breathless staring at her.

“This.” Was the reply before Keylee’s mouth was pressed against my lips. I groaned in appreciate, when my mouth opened Keylee slipped her tongue inside my mouth. After a long make out session Keylee pulled away grinning at me.


	3. You could stay here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keylee really doesn't know what to do oh and Robert just keeps flirting

*Keylee’s POV*

True to his word Robert kept me the whole night and I wasn’t angry in the least. When last call came around I grinned at Robert. 

“I should probably go out there and do my last dance for the whole club.” 

“If you want too. Though I would love the last dance to be mine.”

I swatted Rob’s chest playfully. “Of course you would. Come on let’s get you back with your friends.” 

I left Robert with Chris Evans before climbing back on the stage. I wrapped one leg around the pole and flung myself upside down on it. My eyes were locked on Robert as I did my last dance for the night. Once the music stopped I followed the rest of the dancers back stage. I quickly tossed my jeans on and threw my shirt over my head. I listened as one of my best friends and coworkers, Autumn was talking about Chris Evans and how she got to give him multiple dances. I shook my head grabbing my purse and sprinting out to the parking lot. 

I grinned seeing Robert leaning against my car. I ran full speed and threw myself into his arms. “Hey! Anybody else hungry? I’m starving!” 

Robert laughed at me and planted a kiss on my lips. He gently set me down on the pavement. “I’m hungry what about you guys?”

The rest of the guys grinned and nodded. I noticed Jeremy wasn’t even looking at me. “Hey Jere, want to ride with me?” I questioned my brother holding my keys up. 

He nodded and moved to sit in my car. “I’ll see you guys at the restaurant.”

I slid into the driver’s seat and started my car. I waited until Rob pulled up behind me before leaving the parking lot. “You ok?” I asked softly not taking my eyes off the road.

“Yea, I just never knew how little clothing you really wore.”

“Well, I am a stripper Jeremy. I’ve worked in places where I was topless.” I let out a soft laugh.

Jeremy held his hands up and shook his head. “No, I will refuse to believe that. You know you don’t have to dance. I would totally pay for anything you wanted to do.”

“Jeremy, we’ve had this conversation before. I LOVE dancing, I found a great place out here that has strict rules for customers and I’m respected.” I whispered.

“I know you’ve said it all before but seriously you don’t have too! I could give you the money to start up Ballet school.” 

I shook my head. “No, I’m not going to let you. I know you could easily shell out the money to help me start my own dance school but, that’s not what I want to do anymore. I love doing what I do. I am the most requested dancer in the club. I love making money by dancing. I get a ton of positive attention.”

Jeremy shook his head. “I don’t get it! You have had tons of boyfriends, you have to know you are beautiful so why work in a strip club? That’s only for ugly girls and girls with daddy issues. Which you don’t have do you?”

“God no! I like what I do ok? If it will make you feel any better, Robert asked me to take the rest of the week off and spend it with him so I agreed.” I pulled into the parking lot and cut my car off.

“He did?” Jeremy looked at me.

I nodded. “He said he would give me a thousand dollars but, I declined it and told him I would spend the week with him.” Ok so I hadn’t refused the money but, there was no way I was going to tell my brother that.

Jeremy nodded and opened his door. “Ok, well maybe Downey will be good for you.”

I rolled my eyes and opened my door. I smiled at Robert who was holding his arm out for me. “Let’s get food shall we?”

“Absolutely! Dancing is hard work.” I followed the group inside and sat down next to Robert. 

When we were sitting at the table Rob tried to be sneaky by placing his jacket around my shoulders when I started shivering but I knew he was doing it for a kiss so, I gave him one. I was certain Jeremy’s eyes were going to pop out of his head. 

“Oh god! Seriously? In front of me guys! Can we not do that?” 

I flipped Jeremy the bird as I continued to kiss Robert. I only stopped when he placed his hand on my hip and gave a slight squeeze.

“Wow! Ok so good to know you have a HUGE lung capacity.” Robert’s eyes twinkled as he held my hand underneath the table.

“I swam in high school and college.” I threw out off handily. 

“Hey that’s what you could do! You can swim professionally!” Jeremy grinned proud of himself. 

“No! I will continue dancing.” I shot back now glaring at my brother. Robert looked between us confused but decided not to say anything.

After we ate we drove back to Robert’s house. Everyone else left from there and I stood awkwardly in the kitchen. 

“You’re going to stay here right?” Robert asked softly sitting down in a stool. 

“I have no clothes here. Or really anything.” I sat down in the stool right next to him.

“I don’t mind you being naked.” Rob joked lightly.

I threw my head back and laughed. “All in good time if you’re willing to wait for it. I mean you practically saw me naked.” I stood up and stretched, I grabbed my keys and moved to go to my car. “I will go home get a bag of stuff and come back ok?” 

Rob grinned and dropped a kiss to my lips. “I await your return.”

I rushed home. I ran past my dad on my way to my room and then started throwing a bag together. Once I had everything together I went to find my dad. 

“Hey Daddy.” I knocked on the door to his bedroom. He looked up grinning at me. 

“What’s up kiddo?” 

“Well, I’m going to be going to be staying at a friend’s house this week. Do you think you’ll be alright without me?” 

My father rolled his eyes at me. “Keylee Ann Renner, I have your mother here. I will be just fine. Who is the friend?” 

“It’s just a friend Dad, you don’t need to know everything. I’ll see you later.” I crossed the room and dropped a kiss to my dad’s head. I hated lying to him but I also knew he didn’t need to know everything about whatever this thing with Robert was.

I left my house and drove back to Robert’s house. I locked my car and slung my bag over my shoulder. I threw the door open and stood in the foyer before calling out,” Honey, I’m home.” I giggled to myself as Robert came sliding into the foyer wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

“I could totally get used to hearing you say that.” He muttered into my hair as he hugged me. “Did you get everything you needed? Are you ready to sleep? You look dead on your feet.”

“Yes, I did can I borrow your shower before we sleep? I feel like I need to shower.” I mumbled leaning into Robert’s hold.

“Of course you can, come on let me show you where it is. Actually on second thought let me carry you.” Robert swiftly picked up my one thirty pound frame into his strong arms. I smiled softly and dropped my head against his sturdy chest. 

He set me down in the bathroom and I moaned softly looking around at the massive bathroom. “This is beautiful!”

Robert grinned leaning against the doorframe. “Why thank you. I love my bathroom, almost as much as my backyard area.” Robert set my bag on the counter and turned his eyes shinning wildly.

I somehow knew what he was thinking before he said it. “Get out and let me shower, I promise you won’t be disappointed later just let me get clean first.” I pointed my finger to the door.

Robert laughed softly and dropped a kiss to my lips. “Alright fine but if I’m disappointed I reserve the right to have you walk around stark naked for the rest of the week in my house.” 

I shook my head softly laughing at his joke. “It’s a deal. Though you have to give me until after I sleep some to look normal ok?”

“Deal.” Robert turned and walked out of the bathroom.


	4. It's the start of the rest of our lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night heats up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have never truly written a sex scene and if it is terrible please let me know how to fix it. If it's amazing please let me know that too! Also review and let me know what you think.

*Robert’s POV*

I closed the door to the bathroom and threw myself on my bed a grin spreading across my face. How in the world had I gotten a beautiful woman like Keylee to stay the night, much less the whole week, with me I had no idea. She was perfect, everything I had ever wanted all rolled into one woman. Hell she even had the looks. She had a banging good body, even if parts of her were fake she was the best I had ever seen. I listened to the water start and I wondered how long she would take in the shower. I figured I had a little bit of time so I first threw the biggest fluffiest towel I had in the dryer for a quick spin and started lighting candles around my room. I was determined to make Keylee want to stay with me. When everything was I done I heard the shower shut off. I sprinted and grabbed the towel from the dryer. I opened the door slightly and held the towel out.

“Here, take this towel it’s the best one I have.” 

“Oh, it’s warm!” Keylee’s voice floated out happy.

“Yea, it is.” I commented closing the door to keep the heat in. I crossed over to the light switch and turned the main light off the candle light bouncing off the walls.

The bathroom door opened and Keylee stepped out wearing a tight fitted tank top and black yoga pants. Her hair was in soft curls running down her back. Her eyes went wide taking in the room. “What is this?” Her voice was soft.

I smiled from the bed. “This is how I show you that I spoil any woman I’m with.”

Keylee held the towel limply from her hands as she dried her curls. “This is way too much.”

I stood up and crossed over to stand in front of Keylee. “No, it’s not enough. This is the tip of the ice berg. Here, let me take that towel.” I took the towel from her fingers and dropped it to the floor. I took her hands and led her to my bed. Pressing my lips against hers I softly pushed her down on the bed. 

“Robert, what are you doing?” Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper as she gazed up at me. 

“You look beautiful, beautiful enough to taste.” I muttered against her collarbone. I flicked my tongue out against her neck and was rewarded with a moan. 

“What are you doing?” 

I lifted my head slowly and met Keylee’s eyes. “I’m just showing you what you have to look forward too. Tell me to stop and I will.”

“I’m not having sex with you.” Keylee’s voice shook as she answered.

“Tell me everything that entails for you. Set my boundaries up so there is no confusion.” I mumbled against Keylee’s neck. I opened my mouth and lightly dragged my teeth against her neck.

“You can’t put your penis in me.” Keylee stuttered out shoving her neck into my mouth. 

“Anything else I can’t put inside you?” I lightly nibbled Keylee’s neck the veins pulsing against my tongue.

“Uh..Oh god I shouldn’t be doing this! I have a habit of doing this stuff and then the guy leaves. That’s what always happens.”

“Not leaving you Lee. Is that ok for me to call you that?” 

Keylee nodded beneath me. “No one has ever called me that before. I like it but, what is this? What is it for you?”

“It’s the start of the rest of our lives.” I moved my mouth lower to her cleavage, my hands moved to go underneath her shirt. I laid my hands on her stomach. “This ok?”

“Oh yea this is great.” Came the breathy response. 

I grinned and returned my mouth to her cleavage, my hands drifted further up her body until they came right on top of her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra and one soft squeeze of her mounds told me they were all natural. She was all natural with D-cups. The thought of nothing on her being fake made my cock jump. I moved one hand to grip the bottom of her shirt. 

“Can we lose the shirt? Is that ok?” I asked gently.

Keylee nodded and helped me remove the shirt. Her boobs bounced back at me glad to be free of the shirt. I grinned wildly before moving to attack her nipples, which turned out to be super sensitive.

“Oh FUCK! Yes, that feels so good. Oh my god.” Keylee bucked her chest further into my mouth and hand. I was nibbling lightly at her left nipple, while fingering her right nipple in between my fingers. 

“Do you want more?” I asked replacing my mouth with my other hand.

“What is more for you?” Keylee asked worriedly.

“It can mean I could eat you, I could finger you, I’m also pretty positive I have vibrators here that have never been used.”

Keylee pulled back and gave me a strange glance. I threw my hands up in defense. “Sex toy companies send them to me. Something about I make tons of women hot and bothered. Most of the time I just give them to my assistant to get rid of.” 

Keylee relaxed again and shook her head. “No, toys but you could finger me.” 

“Oh goodie.” I grinned before moving a hand below her yoga pants. I found she wasn’t wearing any underwear and I sent her a grin. “No underwear? Oh you are so my dream girl.” 

I captured Keylee’s mouth in a kiss as I slowly touched her. She was soaking wet so, I didn’t wait very long before slowly pushing a finger in. Her vagina instantly clenched around my finger and I moaned. I added a second finger and started shoving in and out slowly. 

“God, yes this feels so good. Oh shit.” Keylee’s body arched off the bed as I hit her G spot slowly. I grinned at her. 

“Can I taste you?” I asked softly against Keylee’s ear.

“Yes!” Her moan was hard and thick with lust. I dragged her pants around her ankles and made my way slowly down her body. When I reached her smooth vagina I grinned and slowly took my fingers out before replacing them with my tongue. I licked all inside loving how she tasted. She tasted sweet and fruity. I continued tongue fucking her listening to her moans. 

“Fuck, I’m going to cum if you keep doing that.”

A thought crossed my mind so I hummed against her clit. She screamed and bucked against my mouth, a second later, I felt a hot liquid come into my mouth. I pulled away grinning at Keylee. 

“You’re a squitter.” 

Keylee hung her head and moved to get off the bed. I reached out and grabbed her arm. “No, please sweetheart don’t leave, that’s a good thing. It is the sexiest thing I have ever had.”

“You’re just saying that.” Keylee’s voice was soft and pained. 

I shook my head and pulled her into my lap. “Baby girl listen to me, I am not just saying that. I have never had a squitter but, I have always wanted to meet a girl that could do it. It is so sexy, you have no idea the things it does to me. But, the only concern I have is that you’re feeling ok.”

Keylee smiled and leaned into my chest. “That was the best oral sex I have ever gotten. Also you called me my favorite nick name.”

“Oh yea, what nick name is that?” I mumbled into her hair.

“Baby girl, no one has ever called me that before. I love it.”

I grinned and pulled Keylee into the bathroom. “Well, I’m glad you loved it. Now you shower up while I change the sheets.”

Keylee grinned at me before turning to start the water. I stayed a few minutes longer just appreciating her naked form. I knew from that moment on I was going to marry this girl.


	5. I'm going to make you a damn queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keylee finally asks

*Keylee’s POV*

I woke up the next morning and looked around confused. I was not in my own room. Suddenly the day before and morning activities caught up to me. I was in Robert Downey Jr’s house and we sort of hooked up last night. I glanced over to the other side of the bed to find it empty. I groaned and went to stand up. I had no idea what the layout of his house was like. How in the earth was I going to find him? Suddenly the door opened and Robert came in holding two cups of Starbucks. He handed one cup to me and smiled softly. 

“Here ya go, your favorite drink.” 

I took a sip and sure enough Robert had gotten my classic, caramel latte, extra whipped cream.

“How did you know this is my favorite drink?” I asked holding the warm cup between my hands. 

“A little birdy told me.”

“Jeremy.” I supplied with a smile. “So, I guess I will just ask it. Where do we go from here?”

Robert tilted his head and looked at me. “You mean, I don’t get to keep you forever and forever?” A smile playing at his lips.

I bumped my shoulder with his. “I mean if you want too you can but, what are we?”

“Dating?” Robert supplied thoroughly confused.

“You want to date a stripper?” I asked disbelief in my voice. 

Robert shook his head. “You’re not a stripper, you’re a dancer. But, yes I want to date you.”

I smiled softly. “Jeremy told you where I work isn’t a strip club but a gentlemen’s club.” 

Robert nodded. “He got very defensive on that. You know now that you’re dating a high profile actor you don’t have to dance if you don’t want too.”

I raised an eyebrow at Rob. “I never agreed to date you. Also I love my job, you have me for a week but, I will probably miss dancing. It’s kind of my life.”

“Not yet but by the end of the day you will. Have you ever thought about dancing on Broadway?” 

I shook my head. “Oh no Broadway is a topic we don’t touch ok?”

Rob didn’t say anything but just nodded. “Alright no talk of that evil thing.” 

I shook my head laughing. “You do realize if I’m going to date you, then you have to meet my parents.”

Rob nodded. “I am willing to meet your parents any time you want me too.”

I grinned suddenly thinking of something.

“What are you thinking about baby girl?”

“Oh I’m just thinking about how you’re my dad’s favorite actor besides Jeremy of course but the moment he knows we’re sleeping together he will hate you.”

Rob leaned away from me and pulled a face of mock hurt. “Why is that funny to you?”

“Oh just ask Jeremy what happened to the last guy.” I giggled before turning to my bag. “I’m going to pick out my outfit today what should I wear?” 

“Anything comfortable, we will be walking a lot though.”

“Walking?” I questioned pulling out a pair of jeans and my favorite Harry Potter tank top. I shimmed into the clothes and threw my hair up into a bun.

Rob nodded leaning against the doorframe watching me. “Yes, tons of walking. It’s a surprise.” 

I shook my head but followed Rob out to the driveway a little while later. He handed me a blind fold and asked me to put it on. I put it on not asking any questions. After a few moments the car came to a stop. Rob carefully removed the blindfold and I blinked against the harsh light. We were standing on a helipad. 

“Surprise! We are going to fly over LA today. Do you like it?” Rob threw his hands out wide.

I grinned. “That’s not a lot of walking but yes this is amazing. I kind of feel like I’m in a dream.”

Rob grinned and took my hand. Once we were seated in the helicopter, Rob grinned and passed me a glass of what looked like champagne.

“Is this alcoholic?” I questioned giving it a small sniff. 

“Apple cider. I could make yours alcoholic though if you wanted me too.” Rob moved to reach behind him.

“No, it’s totally fine.” I laid a hand on Rob’s arm and smiled softly. I leaned forward and kissed Rob softly. “Are you going to make me feel like a princess every day?” I mumbled against his lips.

“Oh no baby girl, I’m going to make you a damn queen.” 

I couldn’t help the shiver that ran down my spine. I was totally head over heels in love with this man already.


	6. That's the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob has a heart to heart with Jeremy and goes shopping for something special! Please remember to review!

*Robert’s POV*

 

I had officially been dating Keylee for a year today and I couldn’t spend our anniversary together. I was in London doing press for the new Avengers movie. She was in LA and I was in London. I had already met her parents and they loved me. I slammed the door shut in a sour mood. The press had tried to ask me about Keylee again today. Keylee had decided very early on she didn’t want to widely public about our relationship because she didn’t want to be hunted by the paparazzi. I totally didn’t blame her either. I grabbed my laptop and opened it. Once I was logged into Skype I saw Keylee was on. It was extremely late in LA. I clicked her screenname and started a video chat. 

“Hey baby girl, what are you doing up?” I questioned grinning at Keylee’s all natural face which her curls framed.

Keylee shrugged at me. “I just can’t sleep. The bed feels so HUGE without you here. How many more days?”

I sighed. “Too damn long. You can come out with me? I know it’s not something you really want to do but, I would totally love it!”

Keylee sighed. “I don’t know about that. I mean I took a few shifts at the club while you’re gone but, I know you like me to do it when you’re here.” 

I held up a hand. “Hey baby girl, look at me. I don’t mind that you still dance. I mean yes I like when you dance and I’m there but you don’t have to ask my permission to do what you love.”

Keylee smiled warily at me. I gazed at her and then made a silly face. When she didn’t laugh I began to panic. Keylee burst into tears her whole body shaking.

“Baby girl, breathe talk to me, what’s going on?”

“How soon can I get a flight out?” 

I glanced at my watch. “Give me thirty minutes and I will email you all the details and send a car for you. Is everything ok?” 

Keylee shook her head. “No, I have to tell you something but I’m not doing it over Skype.”

“Whatever it is we will get through it. I meant what I told you after I met your dad. You are the one for me.”

Keylee sniffled and wiped at her eyes. “It’s going to be so hard. Look, I’m going to go pack just text me the flight information ok?”

I nodded and blew a kiss to Keylee. “Ok, try and sleep on the plane sweetie you look so tired.”

Keylee nodded and disconnected our video call. I called up my assistant and told her I needed to get Keylee to London ASAP. Once I hung up with her I went storming down to Jeremy’s room. I beat on the door hard three times. 

“Hey Rob, what’s up?” Jeremy asked opening his door.

“What the fuck is wrong with Keylee? Did your ex-wife say something to her again?” I growled out walking into Jeremy’s room.

“Um, not that I know of? Why what’s going on?” Jeremy tossed me a bottle water from his fridge and mentioned for me to take a seat.

“I just got off Skype with her and she was bawling her eyes out.” I opened the water and took a sip.

Jeremy shrugged. “Maybe it’s that time of the month? I honestly don’t know what’s going on with her.”

I slumped against the seat I was in. “It’s not that time of the month she’s never weepy, a bit of a sexual overdrive but never bitchy or emotional.”

Jeremy held up his hands. “La la la, I don’t want to hear that about my little sister.”

I grinned and shrugged. “Well, I actually came to talk to you about something else.”

“Ok, what?”

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. “Well, I’ve already talked to your dad and step mom but, I figured it was polite to tell you too.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at me. “Tell me what?”

“Ok so, I am going to ask Keylee to marry me and I was going to do it at the LA premier but hey why not do it on Paris’s opening night?” I dug into my pocket and pulled out the ring I had been carrying around with me ever since I bought it a month ago.

“Let me see the ring first.” Jeremy held his hand out for the box. 

I handed it to him and waited for him to open it.

“Jesus Christ Rob! This thing is huge! You do know her hand is tiny right?” Jeremy ogled the rings. 

I shrugged. “Well, yea but I want her to have the best.”

Jeremy closed the box and handed it back to me. “This is way too big, I hope you have a backup plan.”

I grinned at Jeremy. “You think she will say no to this ring?”

“Uh yes! Key likes things simple she hates huge rings. She thought the ring Kim Kardashian had was ugly. That ring you have now is two times bigger than that ring.”

I nodded remembering how Keylee had said Kim Kardashian’s ring looked ridiculous on her hand. “So should I save this ring for our twenty year anniversary?”

Jeremy’s eyes seemed to pop out of his head. “Yea sure, you do that.”

“So, want to help me pick out her real ring then?” I grinned at Jeremy.

“Fine, let me grab my jacket. You do realize the moment you step into the jewelry store it will hit the internet right? You won’t be able to surprise her with this.”

“I know some people trust me it will be a surprise to her.” I fished my phone out of my pocket and pulled up the contact name I was looking for. I hit dial and held the phone up to my ear. “Hey Jude, it’s Downey listen I need your help with something.”

“Sure, what’s up Rob?” Jude questioned over the line.

“I need the best jeweler in London.”

“What are you looking for Rob?”

“An engagement ring.”

“Oh you sly dog! Yea, ok so you want to go to Frost. They make unique rings and can have them done in two days with no rush.”

“And with a rush?” I prompted.

“Five hours tops.” Jude replied. 

“Thanks honey bear, I’m going to have my assistant ask them about after hours shopping. Talk to you later.” I hung up the phone and pocketed it. “Frost is it.” I shot a text to my assistant and waited for confirmation. I grinned holding the phone up to Jeremy.

“You shut the store down and made it look like it’s completely closed to shop for my little sister’s ring?” His voice was thick with disbelief.

“Uh yea, so do you think we should get Evans and Scarlett in on it?” 

Jeremy shook his head and sat down. “Give me a few minutes to process this whole thing. You are seriously in love with my little sister.”

“Yes, yes I am. Otherwise I wouldn’t ask her to marry me. Hell what did you think I’ve been doing for the past year? Just playing house with her?”

“Honestly yes! I figured you would get bored with her and break her heart or she would leave you! I honestly had no idea you two would fall in love!” Jeremy threw up his hands in distress. 

“Hey Renner calm down. It’s perfectly fine. I can hold off on asking her to marry me.” I sat down on the bed next to Jeremy.

“No, don’t do that it’s not fair to her. She’s honestly surprised you haven’t done it already.”

“Ok, so do you not want me to do it publicly?”

Jeremy looked up at me. “Publicly? What do you have planned?” 

I grinned and pulled out my cell phone. “Two words; flash mob. I want to do it on the red carpet on. I’ve already talked to security and everyone else is on board.”

Jeremy shook his head. “You’ve already picked her dress out haven’t you?”

“Well sort of, I picked out four dresses and I’m going to let her pick one.”

Jeremy shook his head and stood up. “I’m going to have to watch you make rude and crude comments about my little sister aren’t I?”

I flashed Jeremy a grin. “Probably.” I followed Jeremy to the car and once we got into the jewelry store I immediately started looking around. 

“So, tell me about the to be bride.” One of the salesmen asked.

I grinned thinking of Keylee. “She is perfect. We meet through a coworker and she was instantly charming. She’s funny, smart, and god she’s got a killer body. The most important thing about her is she doesn’t treat me like a celebrity. She acts as if I’m just a normal person. God I love her for that.” I leaned against the counter and looked up at the salesman. 

“I have the perfect ring.” The salesman dipped behind the counter and then came back and set a ring in front of me. 

“That is perfect!” Jeremy commented from behind me.

I nodded. “Yup, that’s the ring.” I paid for the ring and then grinned at Evans and Scarlett. “T-minus forty eight hours and I will have a fiancée hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first ring Robert had gotten; http://www.etonline.com/media/photo/2014/09/24105064/425_amal_alamuddin_ring_spl755976_019.jpg
> 
> This is the ring he ends up buying and proposing with: https://item4.tradesy.com/r/d11b5491bef946be80e6570d57d1a893da8dc7b57718f2ffbc776d7d52303256/203/307/weddings/port-city-jewelers/7/port-city-jewelers-4-cttw-3ct-center-nscd-sona-simulated-cushion-cut-diamond-wedding-set-engagement-ring-we-can-do-any-finger-size-1857858.jpg


	7. I'm home wherever you are

*Keylee’s POV*

I rolled my eyes when the car pulled up to a personal runway with a jet sitting on it. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. Of course Robert would rent a jet for me. He could never do anything commercially. I got comfortable once the flight was up in the air and I connected to the wifi. 

‘Really a private flight? I could have done fine with a normal commercial flight.’

‘I wanted you here with me sooner. Just so you know the chair leans all the way back to make a bed. Go to sleep and I will see you shortly. I love you.’  
I shook my head and tucked the phone in my bag. I stretched my body out and fell asleep. I woke up when the plane touched down on the ground in London. I grabbed my bags and walked off the jet. I grinned seeing Robert. 

“Hey baby girl!” His face lite up when he saw me.

I set my bag down on the pavement and started running towards Robert. I collided with Robert’s chest and took a deep breathe in. Instantly I felt better just by smelling his cologne. 

“You ok babe?” Rob whispered into my hair hugging me close to his chest.

“Am now.” I mumbled. 

“Come on lets go back to the hotel.” Rob opened the car door and helped me into the passenger seat. 

Halfway to the hotel Rob told me to open the glove box. I opened it and my mouth dropped open. “Why does this look like a jewelry box?”

Rob shrugged. “It might be, or it could be something entirely different. This is just part of your anniversary gift. You will get the rest of it tomorrow.”

I tore the box open and saw a black Michael Kors clutch. “A purse?” 

“Open it.” 

I opened the clutch and two tickets fell out. I scanned the papers before shaking my head. “Tickets to your Paris premiere tomorrow?” 

“Yup, you are going to be my date. I refuse to walk the red carpet alone anymore.”

“When do we leave?”

“Later tonight, we are all leaving on a late train.” Rob explained pulling into hotel parking lot. I followed him up to the room and threw myself at the bed.

“I don’t want to move.” I called out snuggling myself under the covers.

“Then we won’t. Not until we have to leave for Paris anyways.” Robert agreed stripping down to his boxers and joining me in the bed. “Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

“Don’t remind me.” I swatted at Robert’s chest before snuggling into his hold and falling asleep.

I woke up a few hours later on the train. “How did I get here?” I asked slightly confused. Looked around and realized my head was in someone’s lap.

“Hey sleepy head, I carried you. You were out cold.” Robert commented from above me. Of course it would make sense that I was sleeping in my boyfriend’s lap. 

I smiled up at him. “How long until we get there?”

“We just arrived.” Jeremy stated standing up. I nodded and sat up leaning against Robert. 

“What time is it?” I asked.

“It’s two am.” Rob answered dropping a kiss to my forehead.

“Ugh! I’m so exhausted. How do you guys do it?”

“Extreme jetlag.” Evans laughed and lightly shoved me.

I fell into Rob and suddenly my legs gave out from underneath me. Before I hit the floor I was suddenly eye to eye with Rob, who was holding me in a bridal hold. 

“Hey! Watch it, there’s a reason she’s leaning against me.” Rob glared at Evans.

“Sorry, I didn’t know she was that disorientated.” Evans threw his hands up.

“I’m fine you can put me down Rob.” I muttered against Rob’s neck.

“Nope, I’m not putting you down until we get to the hotel room.” 

Robert kept true to his promise I guess because I woke up some time later in a soft bed. Rob’s face filled my view. 

“Hey, I’m glad you woke up. Go shower quickly you have a filled day.” Rob handed me my bathroom bag before shooting me a smile.

I took the bag shaking my head. I stepped inside the bathroom and started my shower. “Can you hand me my phone?” I hollered out to Rob looking for my phone. 

“Yea, is it in your purse?” He called back.

“Should be.” I stepped into the shower and groaned softly at the feeling of the water hitting my back. The door opened and I heard Robert’s and my song vibrating off the walls. 

I grinned shaking my head. “So, what’s my fun filled day?” 

“Oh you have to wait and see.” Rob grinned at me. I shook my head and started to clean myself. Once out of the shower I put on my undergarments and then I went to put my make up on.

“Oh no, you won’t be needing that trust me.” Rob slid his arms around my waist and rested his lips against my chest. “God, you look so good right now but, you know what would look better?” 

“What are you thinking Rob?” I breathed against my boyfriend’s neck. 

“This.” Rob rolled his hips shoving his hardened cock against my pussy. 

“We don’t have time.” I moaned out as Rob sat me up on the bathroom counter. 

“Nonsense my dear there is always time for me to make love to you.” Robert hooked his fingers underneath my g string.

“Oh hey!” Scarlett yelled out coming into the bathroom.

“Oops, guess I forgot we had company.” Rob turned and winked at me before following Scarlett out of the bathroom. 

I quickly got dressed and joined them in the room. “I am so sorry!” I gushed out before looking around the room. Everyone was there even my brother. I glared at Rob before turning my back on him.

Scarlett grabbed my purse and pushed me out of the door.

“Bye boys! Don’t do anything stupid!” 

“Where are we going?” I asked the moment we were in the car.

“We are going to get ready for the premiere tonight.”

I stole a look at the clock on the dashboard. “It’s two in the afternoon, we still have five hours before we have to be there.”

“We are getting our hands and toes done and you still have to pick a dress out. Robert gave you some fabulous choices by the way.”

I nodded. Of course my boyfriend would make a night that was supposed to be about him about me. Little did I know just how much he was going to make tonight about me.


End file.
